zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Madthunder
The Madthunder is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. The spelling Mad Thunder is considered to be equally valid. One of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Madthunder is a Triceratops-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic, as a counter to the Deathsaurer. The Deathsaurer had proven to be more than a match for any previous Helic Zoid, capable of easily defeating the Ultrasaurus. As a result, the Republic developed a Zoid specifically to counter it. The heaviest Zoid ever created, the Mad Thunder was equipped with the thickest armour available. In order to protect it from the Deathsaurer's fearsome Charged Particle Cannon, the Zoid was also equipped with a special energy shield mounted in its head. This shield absorbed and deflected charged particle attacks, making it effectively immune to the Deathsaurer's main cannon. As conventional weapons had proved to be ineffective against the Deathsaurer, the Helic designers equipped the Zoid with a pair of massive drills, capable of boring through even the thickest armour. The intention was that the Madthunder would simply ram the Deathsaurer and impale it. The Zoid was equipped with numerous secondary weapons so that it could fend off attacks by other Zoids while doing so. In addition to its fearsome battlefield capabilities, the Madthunder was outfitted with a field command center and extensive communications and sensory capabilities. Battle Story appearances The Madthunder was developed in secret by the Helic Republic, as a super-heavy Zoid capable of standing up to the Deathsaurer, and it's Charged Particle Cannon, in combat. In ZAC 2048, the Zoid was completed and used to spearhead an assault on the captured capital. The Zenebas forces, unable to stop the new Zoid, were driven back to their own territory. The Helic army continued, driving towards the Zenebas capital once more. With no Zenebas units able to stop the Zoid, they took the capital in ZAC 2049, crushing the Zenebas Empire. Madthunders were used until ZAC 2055, when they finally met their match, the Guylos Gilvader. Having dispatched the Salamander F2s that were providing their air cover, Störmer lured the Madthunders into the Devil's Maze. Trapped and unable to maneuver, the Madthunders were wiped out by the Gilvader. The few Madthunders that survived the massacre in the Devil's Maze were wiped out during the meteor strike in ZAC 2056. The design survived, and when the Guylos Empire reverse-engineered the Deathsaurer from one found in the Mount Olympus ruins, the Helic Republic re-created the Madthunder. The two Zoids met again in ZAC 2102, the Helic Madthunders again triumphing. The victory was short-lived, however; the Madthunder force, along with the bulk of the Helic army, were destroyed shortly afterwards in the explosion of Prozen's Bloody Deathsaurer. Media Appearances The Madthunder's media appearances are limited to minimal roles in the various electronic games. The most significant of these is where a Madthunder captured by Terra Geist is the final boss in Zoids VS II's Republic campaign. The Madthnder is also the final Zoid Stoller uses in Zoids Legacy. This differs from the anime, where Stoller uses the Elephander in all three battles with the Blitz Team Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint The Madthunder kit comes on six frames (one of which is a weapons frame from the Republic Customise Set, which would later be reissued as Customise Part 01), along with a battery-powered motor with light, a clear frame, thirty-two large rubber caps, two smaller rubber caps, four small chromed gold pilots, and label sheets. The Madthunder is moulded in light and dark grey, with orange eyes and an orange window on the command centre. The Madthunder is one of the largest Zoids kits ever released, comparable to the King Gojulas, Gilvader, and Ultrasaurus. The Madthunder’s construction is reasonably involved and complex, especially given the Zoid's size. The Madthunder uses a pair of “C” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards at a moderate pace, sweeping its tail from side to side, the jaws opening and closing and the drills, as well as a drum and two large discs on the sides, spinning. The Madthunder's eyes also flash on and off. Like several other Zoids of the time, the Madthunder could use a number of different optional weapons that were included in the Republic Customise Set. The Madthunder was released in 1988, and was produced up until about 1989. Technozoids The Madthunder was also intended to be released as a part of the Technozoids line, under the name Thunder Tritops. However, the line was discontinued before the Zoid reached production. No production samples have ever been located, although a single photo in a catalogue revealed that the Zoid had been recoloured in silver, black and red. New Japanese Release ]] The Madthunder was re-released as part of the New Japanese Release in 2001. This version was slightly recoloured, and featured grey pilots and a new label sheet. There were no other changes to the model. Both Triceratops-type and Toriceratops-type are displayed on the box; the latter being a misspelling. Several chromed versions were released in limited numbers in Malaysia. Category: Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Triceratops Type